earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets of a Fel Heart Book 2
[[Secrets_of_a_Fel_Heart | Secrets of a Fel Heart]] (Book 2) :- ''by Vixeena In the Arms of Dreams Vixeena moaned softly as she slept fitfully in the cottage she had rented for her and Velik in Darkshire. Her warder grunted, rolled over and held her pressed to him as if protecting her from the unseen forces even though he was sleeping at the time. The reserved young man had insisted on sleeping in her bed the rare times they rested at the same time so he would be near her in an instant if she was being assaulted. He had announced this in a very logical, precise, fashion with no sentiment attached to it as was his manner. Vix knew there was no romantic intent behind it even if her thoughts had wandered down that path in her waking dreams may times. As she slept a dark dream held her in its maw. The dream far too vivid to be wrought of imagination. It was a memory long since repressed bubbling to the surface like the air bubbles in a hot springs. In her dreams Vixeena was chained to the rough hewn walls of a cave in the dry, furnacelike heat of Durotar. The demon had ripped her blood stained gown in two with its claws..her beatings had left a myriad of plum colored bruises blossoming on her pale olive skin. Her mouth was swollen and she could taste the coppery flavor of her own blood in her mouth from where her lip had split. She heard the discussion of her captor with the a deeper more intelligent being in an orb. Her captor sounded disgusted and impatient eager to return to its sadistic pleasure having determined she was not useful to its superiors and wanting its reward now. The demon who chastised it sounded coldly angry. You idiot..of course you will get nothing from her if you beat her to death before you get the information that is needed, the demon spat from the communication orb. The wench has nuthin of use in her pretty head..but I can think of plenty of use for er before I suck the soul out of her body, the hulking demon rasped its jaws slavering as it watched Vixeenas limp form suspended from the mancles, If they need to pick that mind again let em find her shard, but she has nuthin of use I tell ya. The intelligent creature had a note of fear mixed in with the irritation. It was clearly washing its hands of this flunky lest it incur the displeasure of the lesser demons superior. The warlock will not be the only to meets its demise when your superior determines your failure. My contacts tell me she indeed has knowledge of previously unknown races of demons from other planes..beings who have powers far different from our own that can be studied..taken..and acquired. No matter fool, I will recover the shard eventually and gain for my master the knowledge you failed to attain. It will just take longer, the demon replied coldly,I have the patience born of greater intellect. The communication orb ceased its glow and Vix looked up as the demon approached her a look of hunger and cruelty in its eyes. Vix woke up instantly. She wanted to scream but bit her hand instead to stifle herself lest she awake her warder who would be up in an instant reaching for his sword which he kept in easy reach. She carefully and silently crawled out her bed the cool night air assaulting her skin as she wrapped herself in a wool robe. Velik still slept thankfully and stirred only slightly as he had become accustomed to her getting up during the night to tend the fire. He looked so beautiful and almost vulnerable as he slept the russet fan of his lashes resting against his tanned cheek as he curled up in a fetal ball. At least Vixeena now knew why she had been abducted by the Legion..those dreams were not merely imagination or the results of a late night snack, they had truly happened. She sat by the fire and rocked thinking on this revelation..surely she would be hunted and in time they would find her. She looked back at Velik her face and eyes uncharacteristically soft. She prided herself on her emotional reserve since she had been wounded by her previous lovers. Her walls since then had been carefully erected her trust eroded and her need to encase herself under many layers of protection evident. This man who slept before her seemed to get past all the emotional defenses she possessed without his even being aware of it. His simple direct manner instilled a measure of trust she thought she was no longer capable of. She knew that she was taking an immense risk as the inkling of desire and incipient affection took root in her frost encased heart. His kindness, his protectiveness were only his duty, he was hired to guard her and his concern was just that part of his job, nothing more. Vixeena padded quietly to his side and lay next to him. She curled up next to him wrapping her arms around his sinewy frame and stroking his soft spice colored hair. If this is the only nearness she could enjoy with him then so be it..she would secret it away in the confines of her spirit and only enjoy it in the quietness of the night. A week had passed since she had dreamt about her abduction. She reflected back on it as she ran to the Kaldorei ruins in Ashenvale where Tharion, Fethas, Syrnia, and Taldarion waited. Vixeena was panting by the time she got there and felt strangely out place in the graceful gathering of night elves. The Shando had called the meeting to exchange information collected by the members of the academy. First Fethas gave her crisp report which was as Vix suspected was quick to get to the meat of the matter. The stoic elf reported that she had learned some information of import in her surveillance of Daeloth. Daeloth had killed Sraath and taken his command, thus he know had some reason to fear his vengeance especially in light of his weakend state. Taldarion and also reported that he had met with success in his information gathering. He indicated that he had found some useful knowledge on the Shadowed Sun which he summarized in a parsimonious fashion. It seemed as if this doom guard had been resurrected by its followers somewhere along the way and in the course of being exposed to such potent magic it had gained greater power as a result. Tharion seemed to assimilate the information rapidly and began formulating his own theories and conclusions putting forth his thoughts for discussion. He concluded that in order for Sraath to make his way to this world his must be summoned by someone with the requisite abilities. The group debated if it was more prudent to summon the being at a time of their own choosing or wait for the inevitable battle. Before the discussion could reach its inevitable conclusion it was interrupted in a drastic turn of events. Each individual stood stiff and straight as if hearing a voice in their minds. The voice in Vixeenas head was confident and mocking, it assured her it would come to them at a time of its choosing and perhaps she could serve its purposes. Vix conversed with the entity, which was an exercise in futility..she assured it she would not betray her comrades and it mocked her certainty with its amused but chilling voice. Vixeena felt icy needles jabbing her brain as she collapsed and sat in a heap. Dealing with the thing left her feeling drained and powerless. Elishtar noticed her condition and cradled her tenderly like a child in an appreciated but surprising display of warmth from the striking demon hunter. Everyone spoke seemingly at once..each one of them had heard the doom guards voice ringing in their heads and it was clear that it spoke differently to each one of them. That night Vix returned to her cottage thinking on the events that had transpired her head still throbbing from the encounter. In the quietness of her reflection she finally acknowledged that her fears were no longer just for herself as they had been during her lone wolf existence..she now feared for her new friends and her warder Velik. The thought of Velik being tortured and hunted by these creatures worried at her like a dog gnaws at a bone..she feared for his safety far more than she feared for her own mortality Both Sides of the Coin Vixeena hefted her pack with some difficulty as she trudged towards her cottage in Darkshire. The pack contained an exquisite, gleaming black Netherbian chest piece which she had purchased in Ironforge in the auction house. Her coffers had been refilling as her tailored mageweave pieces had sold allowing her the funds to acquire superior armor for her warder. She had also frivolously made him a black silk swashbucklers shirt, a luxury the career soldier had no doubt had any use for. She colored deeply at the thought of the fluid fabric dr-aped over his elegant form and chided herself for her foolish behavior. Still it gave her pleasure at bringing him these things. She could see by the sharpening stones left on the outdoor table that Velik was indeed in the area. He took such painstaking care of his blades as if he was maintaining the health of a lover. Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson as she imagined how he handled his swords his graceful hands caressing their length. Bah, Vixeena thought to herself. She had best keep her mind focused. Velik yawned and stretched like a great red wolf waking from his nap..his smile appeared genuine as he greeted her..Hello Mistress Windfoot, he said in his deep resonant voice. He complimented her gown as she set to making spiced tea. When she had finished she took a tray laden with tea, cream, honey and a plate of sugar cookies out to the table outside the hut. Velik snatched a cookie and downed it with the quickness of a soldier used to being on the move. His formerly sleepy, boyish expression had been replaced with that of the ever alert and reserved soldier. Vix sipped her tea and then recalled the armor and the shirt in her pack. She retrieved the items hastily and handed them to Velik who examined them with satisfaction and gave her a warm but brusque thank you. Velik set them aside and finally took the seat next to her. Vix noticed that the warder had not donned his shirt yet, his sculpted tan chest contrasted with the cool metal of his leggings. Apparently, he was not used to the company of women and was more at ease in a military barracks having no idea the affect his semi bared body had on her. Vix inhaled sharply and looked in the reflection in her teacup trying to concentrate and ignore the heat rising rapidly to her face. She began recounting the information she had uncovered in her trip to Tirisfal and showed Velik the tome, pointing our the illustration of the one that hunted Tharion and his pupils. Velik managed to maintain his composure but Vixeena noticed a look of surprise in his deep green eyes. I dont recall ever seeing such a creature before., Velik managed to respond in a perfunctory fashion. If he experienced any fear of the doom guard he did not exhibit it. Vix gave her guard a brief summary of the events that transpired when she finally spoke of Sraath speaking to her in her mind. For a moment she thought she saw a trace of emotion on his handsome face. She must be imagining it she thought scolding herself. Velik listened patiently as she spoke, taking everything. He looked as if he was waiting for a directive or an order. Vix looked up from her tea nearly forgetting that she had requested that the Tharion come to Duskwood to meet Velik and see if he was a suitable candidate for the academy. Vixeena looked up at Velik and winced at his bare chest, You will need to put some armor on now.. Velik looked at her perplexed but began donning the new shirt and fresh chest piece reflexively used to taking orders. She told him the Shando was on his way and would be arriving any moment. Vix paced nervously at the thought of nearly having been caught with her semi-dressed warder by her mentor when it had been a completely innocent situation. Looking in the sky she spied the garnet colored feathers of the Greyseers pet vulture gracefully wheeling overhead. In a matter of moments Tharion made his way to the cottage and bowed to the warlock and her guard. Vixeena made the introductions and immediately noticed a pronounced change in Velik. The normally calm and deferential young man looked at Tharion with suspicion and his manner towards him was exceedingly blunt, not the careful politeness that Vix was accustomed to. Velik peppered her mentor with question upon question as he interrogated her master. Velik remained standing and neither men would take a seat and drink the refreshments that Vixeena offered them. The warder stood stiff backed his eyes appraising, he reminded Vix of a wolf guarding his pack. Velik spoke without a trace of tact as he asked Tharion his age..and asked about the enchanted blade he wore on his back which had previously housed a powerful demon that was now quiescent. After Tharion spoke at length about his background, Velik seemed to soften somewhat , apparently satisfied that the Shando was a type of soldier like himself, one he could understand and respect. The warlock had never seen her bodyguard behave in such a fashion and she wondered how much she did not know of his complex nature. Apparently an outsider was treated differently than her. Vix had always assumed Velik would be respectful of anyone in authority due to his life as a soldier. She had been wrong for she had seen both sides of the coin to his true nature and it intrigued her all the more. By the end of the visit Tharion had offered Velik admission to the school and seemingly waived the test that Vix had been forced to take as he sagely had determined that Velik would be tested rather rapidly in light of the current situation with the doom guard that hunted them. Vix stood up to express her gratitude to Tharion but before she could he vanished seemingly in front of her eyes. Tharion had been standing next to her and in a flash he was gone before she could properly thank him for admitting Velik. She was still unused to the skills of demon hunters and it took her some moments to realize that her Shando had vanished and was dealing with a nearby threat. Velik heard the ensuing battle before she did and she silently chided herself for her slow reflexes. Upon arriving at the scene she saw that Tharion had finished killing a large ungainly construct created by a wayward necromancer. One who tricked unwary adventurers into procuring him spell components to make his undead creation. Tharion wiped his blade and sheathed it as Blood took to the air. The Shando bowed gracefully and welcomed Velik to the school and departed for the evening. Vix watched Veliks face trying to hide her growing feelings for him as they slowly walked back the cottage pondering to herself just how much she did not know about this truly unique man. Turning the Page It was time... Vixeena sat atride her mount on the cliffs overlooking the ocean in Steamwheedle Port watching the waves break over the white sands. She could feel Feldspar's muscles tense beneath his obsidean coat as the wind buffeted them both. Her face looked impassive and she scarcely betrayed any hint of emotion but her eyes bore traces of profound sadness and bitterness. Vix dismounted and dismissed her steed...only her minions returned and did not abandon her, she thought with a trace of acid. Vixeena's brows furrowed a s she watched the sands shift around her one moment solid and unmoving the next moment the grains of sand were liberated and blown perhaps miles away. She slipped a cool strip of leather from her pack it was the other half of the piece that her warder Velik wore around his throat. She set to constructing the ritual circle in cool precise fashion and stripped off her garments shivering despite the heat of Tanaris. It was time to release him from the ritual that had bound her to her warder so they could sense each other. Vix felt him still. He was still living which was a good thing to know that the minions of the legion had not harmed him. He had not spoken to her in over a months time and she know knew with a certainty that he had abandoned her as all the others had done. It did not greatly surprise her actually. What surprised her was that he had actually penetrated the icy walls encasing her heart even for a short while. Vixeena walked around the ritual circle in reverse order undoing that which she had created..at each point she nicked herself and shed a drop of blood as the ties that bound her to Velik slowly unravelled permanently. At least now he would live a long life no longer entangled in the danger she now found herself in hunted by Sraath and his servants. It seemed she would be destined to live her life alone. Indeed some people were not meant for fairy stories and happy endings. She had her mastery of the fel and her insatiable curiousity to keep her company. Soon she would have no time to ruminate over matters of the heart she pondered. There was a charge in the air...gnawing at her brain. Something had changed..something stirred. She felt that Sraath now walked this world and she hoped her instincts were wrong. She was not ready and it chilled her for she though none of her commrades in the Netherbane were not prepared for this....She wanted more than anything to be wrong in her conclusions. The Pewter Fox Vixeena sat on the sleek, ebony, flanks of her felsteed watching the waves batter the crystalline sands of the coastline of Tanaris the hot brisk air teasing her bare skin. Vix fingered the pewter fox charm that rested against her breast. It seemed to be the only solid artifact of her former life and who she was. Her skin tingled and its surface felt alive and charged yet her mind remained numb..her emotions seemingly bound in a slow moving glacier...unacessible to her own awareness. So much had changed in her life recently and none of it had been fully absorbed. Vix refelected that the white swirling dunes she saw before her were symbolic of her life in these realms. Some of the people she had learned to love in her travels were like particles of sand in a dune..one moment seemingly settled in her proximity with a convincing solidness..the next liberated by a chaotic wind and carried to unknown places to never return. It had been over a month since she had seen her warder Velik. It was a comfort to her she know he was still living still. The ritual they had performed had bound them to each other in a fashion..a bond of blood and fel that provided a base level awareness between them. Pain, strong emotions and death would be felt by the other viscerally. Vixeena knew he lived still and nothing more. Why he had left her life was uncertain but it was a dance she had participated in many times before...the drawing together and the dissolution of passion and love. None of this surprised her anymore than seeing the dunes of the coasts migrate in sinous snakelike patterns. With her it seemed the nature of things..to encounter some emotionally unaccessible man... unfold like a flower to him then eventually he would vanish like an epehmeral sand storm leaving little trace of his presence in her life. Once she had come to terms with his leaving she would break the ritual bond for it no longer served any purpose. Part of her was relieved..he was a simple soldier hardly prepared for the type of enemies that hunted her...could she truely feel ethical expecting anyone to be romantically entangled with a woman sought by the Legion totally unprepared for the consequences? Velik was a decent, direct man but one accustomed to being a career soldier fighting the Horde..nothing could have prepared him for dealing the enemies she had and would face in the future. Vix watched the sun descend the tangerine radiance replaced by velvety blackness ...she felt strangely cold and it was not just the overwhemling sense of lonliness she felt. Something that prickled the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. Something was assuredly very wrong. Vixeena spurred her horse on quickly the feral gleam of its hooves and eyes marking her passage on the dark desert. She made her way to the griffin master and booked a passage to Ashenvale and from there make her way to the training grounds...perhaps the Shan'do could help her to make better sense of this intuition that ate at her senses. Sadly she had so little training yet and so many chaotic and unguided.."instincts" regarding creatures of the fel and the myriad of demonkin that inhabited the nether of this realm. It was true that she was capable of summoning her minions and controlling them...however they were not creatures with the level of power or complexity that Sraath and his servants possessed. Even with her untutored senses and talents her bones seem chilled and she felt a vibration pulsing and growing.. Vix inhaled deeply trying to calm her fears. Maybe she was being an alarmist and the trauma of her encounters with the Legion made her less reliable in her perceptions..made her fearful and too alert...She would consult Tharion soon and hope that her instincts were indeed wrong... Category:Story